creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hebrews 13:2/@comment-24626772-20140610044436
The "original" or "Oldest" versions of the bible say that (In the Old Testimate not that any of you have even read the old and the new testimates from front to back or any of the lesser Keys of Solomon I have passtimes too you know, don't judge) angels are just but cruel (in short at least) for a quick summary for those of you whom didn't actually front-to-back read the oldest versions of the bible (the least edited versions we have access to today) angels aren't these "flowers, sunshine and lollipops" organisms that you people think they are. They really are not in the older versions. This pasta is one of the coolest things I've read because it is a LITERAL INTERPRETATION OF SOME OF THE ORIGINAL HEBREW WRITINGS. I'm sorry, but literally, the New Testimate is written because people are too freaked out that their God isn't this all loving thing that excuses you treating other people like shit as long as you say "I'm sorry" and kiss Jesus' feet at the pearly gates. Literally, one of the biggest things with the christian "God" is that "God" is a jealous being. This is one of the reasons why the wars happen. He is a Tyrant. His angels are creatures of just bloodlust and there are angels that are called Seraphime that, if they see a human being, will slaughter them on sight which is why they fly with wings covering their eyes. If you follow the Catholic religion, "Satan" only supposedly exists because your guys' oh-so-loving and all caring and not ever a "Bad thing" in the eyes of a HUMAN (keep those words in mind) lets him live. This said, your guys' "God" controls Evil if Satan is this source of all evil. Keep that in mind as well. Also saying these things, you guys are looking at organisms that are above your typical level of understanding through YOUR eyes. It is the eyes of a human. To the divine, "Evil" deeds is just a general image to us. There is no such thing as "Evil" deeds to Angels as all they supposedly do is divine. This said, to an Angel, to kill thousands of humans is nothing to them whereas it is a horror in the making for us. Divine doesn't mean good. It means DIVINE. It means it is above humans in the grand Genepool clusterfuck of Terra. Originally the "Devil" or "Lucifer" was cast out of heaven because he had a different opinion. HE HAD A DIFFERENT OPINION IN SHORT. He thought this shit was rediculous so in anger, "God" threw him out because he didn't bend to his will like he wanted. Now, let's say you moved in with me and unless you agree with me 100% I don't kill you. If you don't agree with me 100% I kill you. Now you tell me, from the eyes of a human, that that doesn't sound completely rediculous. Completely normal to these things you call "Divine". They are not us. They do not think, act, live, or even exist as we do. So it's understandable we all have these issues. This is your so-called "God" you love so much. He is Just and he is Cruel. It is okay for a God to be both Just and Cruel. Just don't pick and choose what you like and don't like. You cannot fully understand any of the Divine becuase we are human and as humans, we are incapable of doing so. Now, I'm not saying that this is EXACTLY how it is 100% and if you don't agree, you will die. But this is what your ancestors hundreds of thousands of years ago believed 100% and they are the original writers of this story. Just because your parent's (newer generations of humans) have edited the story so it was child-proofed because we're such fuck-ups it makes us feel better if we don't have to believe that this is what the original ordeal was, doesn't mean that this isn't the original ordeal. We are fuck ups. We fuck up. Just like this God we call "God". If you're going to love a "God" you need to love all parts of this God. You don't get to pick and choose because when all comes to all, saying "I'm sorry" and kissing ass while being pathetic after you treated everyone you came across like shit becuase you felt like it was okay because you'd get to suck up doesn't mean it will. Remember, "God" is JUST. AND. CRUEL in the original stories. This means that when you get your option to kiss ass, do it all you want, but you're getting what you get no matter how much you want to kiss ass and still walk through your shiney gates. You'll find that they aren't as shiny as you think and they are probably spattered with blood. This is Divinity by the old book. Read it and weep. Please. Seriously. READ BOTH THE TESTIMATES PLEASE. I did. I seriously did. Front to back. Don't just pick and choose a religion's points of interest. If you're gonna commit, you commit. This is it, ladies and gents. This is it. Sorry it's not the sunshine and lollipops you want it to be, but do keep in mind that ANGELS AND DEMONS HAVE NO DEFINITION OF "RIGHT AND WRONG" therefor, it really isn't possible for angels to "sin" or demons to "sin" because that definition is only applicable to us. It really is. Their whole issue with eachother is an age-old speciese problem that they'll sort out on their own. In the meantime, have fun on their battle-field, cause it's the only chance we'll get. Really though, Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so this end part is me apologizing for really weird and random english errors I'm sorry. ^^'